


[Art] SSA Adventures Holiday Card 2020

by SkyAsimaru



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dragons, Holiday Card, Medieval World, Original Characters - Freeform, Seasons, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyAsimaru/pseuds/SkyAsimaru
Summary: Someone told me original work was allowed on AO3. -_o I hope they're not wrong.Anyways, I just wanted to say happy holidays, wherever you are in the world. I've learned a lot from this community in the last year, and I hope to keep learning a lot more...If you are interested in reading "The SSA", you can find the comic on my DeviantArt website. https://www.deviantart.com/skyasimaruThere's... a lot of old art, but some new things, too. I started this comic about 20 years ago, and have been dabbling in it, off and on, ever since.Happy Holidays. May you and yours stay safe, stay warm, and above all, stay adventurous :)
Kudos: 1





	[Art] SSA Adventures Holiday Card 2020




End file.
